


古蘭的猛犬

by FranzMoor



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzMoor/pseuds/FranzMoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2016/07/16槍受72小時挑戰題目。<br/>題目關鍵字：誓約、犬、冷冷的吻、心理陰影、一人一半</p></blockquote>





	古蘭的猛犬

「Lancer，你跟Saber的主人約定了會救出凜嗎，實在是做了多餘的事情。」

「嗯？你聽到了嗎？」槍兵聞言轉頭看向躺在地上的言峰，嘆了一口氣說，「真是的，沒想到你躺在旁邊不只沒死成，還會偷聽別人說話啊。」

「說的也是，我也沒想到還能保住這條命。」

「哼，別騙人了。」槍兵不客氣的指出他，「你早就知道了不是嗎？」

「喔？」神父露出像當場被揭穿的、感到興趣的笑聲，「是指這個嗎？」他伸手覆上自己疤痕虯結的胸前，那裡的外服不久前才剛被Lancer貫穿，只留下空洞的碎布，與沾染在外、又經過熏黑的血污，「好像從別人那裡聽說了事情的始末啊，關於上次聖杯戰爭留下的這個傷口。但是你不也是一樣，因而撿回一條命。」

「這我倒是不否認啊。本來我的存在也好戰鬥也好都是因為聖杯，能夠破解我魔槍的詛咒也不是毫無道理。」

「這樣嗎？那麼為什麼要做出那麼不滿的表情？沒能使用到你的得意技，覺得失望了嗎？」

「沒有這回事。」槍兵無聊的撐起臉頰，「偶爾能有一次沒有用這把槍奪走我重視的人的性命，不如說感到慶幸了。但是啊，你可別想再叫我去動那個小姑娘了啊，這次真的會殺掉你的。」

「會怎麼樣呢？」神父輕輕的笑了。他剛正的舉起自己的手臂，將背面秀給Lancer看。與他的動作相比，神父的心理卻總是充滿扭曲，「連令咒也一併回復了，實在是出乎我意料。那麼這次該如何使用呢？真令人期待。」

「你……」槍兵繃起臉來，「還沒學夠教訓嗎？」

「什麼教訓？」言峰反問，「被自家養的狗反咬一口，從此染上害怕惡犬的疾症，這種事情，你期待我會做嗎，Lancer？」

「確實好像不會吶。但是連狗都說出來了，真的想在這裡死一次啊。」槍兵不快的向後揮開了手臂。

「關於那點你就安心吧，Lancer。無論如何，這次的戰爭已然結束，我也自然沒有對凜下手的必要。」

「喔？倒是很明快的承認失敗了啊。」

「至少在下次戰爭前，沒有對心愛的徒弟下手的必要。」神父朝他一笑，「而且稱呼你為猛犬，也算是一種讚美吧。獵犬自古以來便是人類狩獵的好夥伴，在近代更是成為人類最忠實的朋友。」

「你要說的，不是最忠實的棋子嗎？」

「多少也有一點那種成分在內吧。」

「嘖，」槍兵啐了一口唾沫，「還真是毫不掩飾啊。算了，就互相利用這點，我這邊也是一樣。那麼接下來我的Master要叫我去做什麼事呢？」

「這個嗎，從這裡出去以後，首先是重建教會吧。」言峰看向四周，「……再怎麼說，用寶具把半座教堂催毀也實在做得太過分。加上用盧恩符文把這裡燒了，你的興趣是破壞古蹟嗎？」

「哈，沒有這個打算啊。但還是對不起了。」槍兵不知道是在敷衍還是真的有在反省，邊道歉邊伸手摸了摸自己的頭。

「比起這個，Lancer，介意助我一臂之力嗎。」言峰綺禮坐在地板上，不鬱的對自己的從者說。

「剛剛我就想問了，」聽到命令的槍兵卻只是瞇著眼睛走近他身旁，歪了歪頭看了言峰，然後在Master的旁邊蹲下，「為什麼沒把魔力的供給切斷？醒來後不但發現傷勢痊癒了，連魔力也很充足。」

「為什麼呢？」言峰重複他的問句，「也許是因為你身為英靈的生命力吧。在對你使用了治癒魔術的一瞬間，就把我身上的魔力吸走。刺向我的時候不是很得意的說了嗎？這點程度就死的話可當不上英靈。」

「是因為連著魔力才能抵擋我身上的阻咒嗎？」庫丘林不理他，逕自的猜測著，「還是怕切斷魔力會無法再成功連結，不懂啊。但是欠著人情不還，不是我的作風。暫時別動喔，言峰。」

他伸手抓住言峰的手臂，但卻沒有把他拉起。相反的，槍兵反而扶著言峰的手，將嘴唇貼上對方的唇。言峰果真如他所說沒動，睜著眼睛看著主動的英靈。庫丘林也沒動。魔力順著兩人接合的唾液往體內魔力存量較少的言峰那側流動。

「唔。」回流的魔力逐漸轉化成精力，補足御主言峰虛弱的體力。

在這漫長的魔力交流的過程中，與一般的深吻不同，兩個人都只用唇面貼住對方的唇面。只有溫熱的呼吸，輪流的吹在互相的臉上。

當交流完畢，庫丘林手上一出力，把言峰拉起。英靈擦了擦自己的唇。照理來說喪失魔力應該對他產生類似貧血的效果，但健壯的英靈卻連那點類似暈眩的狀態也沒顯現，平靜的往後站。

而剛剛還無法支持自己的言峰，現在也直立著站在英靈的面前，「會用肉體連接來反向輸出魔力，不愧是精通盧恩符文的凱爾特大英雄，似乎也有做Caster的資質啊。…但是怎麼搞的，有種被救難犬救了的感覺。」

「不要聽後半句還可以啊。」庫丘林皺起眉頭抱怨，「為什麼總是只會說惹人厭的話。」

「惹人厭嗎？但是這邊可是打算好好稱讚你的。要我重新再說一次嗎？」

「不，不用了。你說是就是吧。」槍兵果斷的拒絕，旋即解除了實體化，隱藏起身姿。

「那麼庫丘林，我命令你回教堂去查看情況，然後立刻回來向我報告。」

「知道了，Master。」

(完)

註：看百科時寫槍哥說英雄總是為無理的約定而死，不過UBW動畫台詞是無理的「命令」，這裡姑且就用約定來寫了。

**Author's Note:**

> 2016/07/16槍受72小時挑戰題目。  
> 題目關鍵字：誓約、犬、冷冷的吻、心理陰影、一人一半


End file.
